Valeyard6282/zephyr Fortnite Concepts
These are Valeyard6282's concepts for Fortnite: Battle Royale - with ideas and modifications to current items being included. Map concepts and storyline concepts are not present here, and are found on their own pages entirely. Enjoy! Current Item Modifications and Returns from The Vault Heavy SMG ''' The Drum Gun was a favorite of the community and a hated weapon for how easy to acquire it was and how strong it was. The Drum Gun represented a Thompson SMG, usually loaded with 20 round box magazines rather than a less-common drum. In Season 4, Fortnite gave us a drum-loaded Thompson in Uncommon and Rare varients- making it extremely common to find. Fortnite has moved away from the SMG-meta and brought us into a Shotgun-meta, a much better choice on Epic's part. However, we have eight different varients of the Assault Rifle, four varients of the Shotgun, three varients of the Sniper, four varients of the Pistol, three Explosive Projectors, but only three varients of the SMG. Every proper primary firearm group has a heavy variant, with the exception of the SMGs. So here's my proposal: The Heavy SMG. A fourth, and final, SMG added to Fortnite. It is the Thompson SMG, but equipped with a 20 round box magazine. It hits hard but saws through ammo like no one's business. It is Epic and Legendary, therefore acquiring it is a feat in itself. It only has 20 rounds, has a lengthy reload, and is way more rare than the Drum Gun was. Problem solved. We get a Heavy SMG, the Thompson back, and no additional problems. '''Stormwing X-4 Season 7 brought the revolutionary Stormwing X-4 aeroplane into Fortnite: Battle Royale. An aerial biplane was a game-changer for Fortnite, giving us greater vertical gameplay and a new and exiting way to get around the even bigger map. Now, the Stormwing is very noticeably a pretty overpowered vehicle. And it should be. I'd almost rather have things that are too good than things that are too bad. However, there is zero risk in getting a plane. Yes, you attract a lot of attention and get in frequent dogfights, however; these dogfights have no consequences. Recently, Epic Games has heard the community feedback of the Stormwing's strength- so they now made it so you take 50 damage when your plane is destroyed. Easy fix? Not so much. In my opinion, when an aeroplane explodes under you- you also should disappear into that fiery inferno. Here are my solutions to fix the Stormwing X-4 aeroplane: * Orange health bar to display your Stormwing's health (Also present for Quadcrashers and ATKs). * When you jump out of your plane, you take 25 damage for doing so. Doing this prevents you from bailing out last minute during a dogfight. However, if your plane is below 25% health- you take 100 damage. * When your plane explodes, you take 150 damage- meaning you are all but dead. This makes taking a plane is riskier, but it reaps greater rewards with kills. Infinity Blade The Infinity Blade marked the first item of Mythic rarity to be added to the normal gamemodes of Fortnite: Battle Royale, with the Infinity Gauntlet being added only within an LTM back in Season 4. The Infinity Blade and all of Season 7 were a clear first step into bringing the Infinity Blade world and its characters into Fortnite. As a Mythic item, the Infinity Blade only spawned in once- meaning only one out of a hundred players could wield the two-handed greatsword. The weapon dished out a modest 75 damage- a quite perfect number for a melee weapon. As a Mythic item, you could only wield the Infinity Blade if you had no other weapons. The blade took up your entire inventory with the exception of being able to build structures and harvest materials. You also gained an immediate 200 health and 200 shield, giving you a health pool of 400 hit points. If this wasn't enough, you also regenerated lost health at a rapid speed- even during combat. On top of that, you moved much faster and were able to make great leaps while wielding the Infinity Blade. The blade was essentially unbeatable in the endgame of the match, with close-quarters being your only option and the Infinity Blade allowing build battles to still commence- the Infinity Blade always won. Naturally, the community were outraged with the overpowered item and it was removed after only days of being in the game. * Un-Vault the Infinity Blade, restoring it to its proper pedestal in Polar Peaks. * The Infinity Blade gives an HP pool of 300 hit points- 150 health and 150 shield. * Health regeneration is removed- see below. * You can stop moving and use an ability on the blade, electrifying it with blue energy, to regenerate lost health and shield at a rate of double of a Slurp Juice. You must hold down the button to activate the sword's healing properties to regain you health- also meaning you can't regenerate your already-immense health during a battle. * When you pick up the Infinity Blade, drop the Infinity Blade, or are healing with the Infinity Blade- you are spotted on the mini map. When you pick it or drop it, you are spotted for 10 seconds. Weapons and Their Real-Life Counterparts Assault Rifles * Assault Rifle (White, Green, Blue) - M16 * Assault Rifle (Purple, Gold) - SCAR-L * Burst Assault Rifle (White, Green, Blue) - AIMS 74 * Burst Assault Rifle (Purple, Gold) - FAMAS * Heavy Assault Rifle - AK-74 * Thermal Assault Rifle - M4 Carbine * Scoped Assault Rifle- CZ BREN * Suppressed Assault Rifle - SCAR-L Shotguns * Pump Shotgun (Green, Blue) - Mossberg 500 * Pump Shotgun (Purple, Gold) - SPAS 12 * Tactical Shotgun - Mossberg 930 or Sawed-Off SPAS 12 * Heavy Shotgun - M1014 SMGs * Sub-Machine Gun - MP5 * Compact SMG - P90 * Minigun - M134 Pistols * Pistol - M1911 * Suppressed Pistol - FNX-45 * Six-Shooter - Colt 1889 * Hand Cannon - Desert Eagle Sniper Rifles * Hunting Rifle - Mauser M12 * Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle - Accuracy International Arctic Warfare * Heavy Sniper Rifle - Barrett M82 'Explosive Projectors ' * Rocket Launcher - RPG-7 * Grenade Launcher - Milkor MGL * Quad Launcher - M202 FLASH Category:Fortnite